


dead plants and other federation traditions

by synthehol_king



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, belated Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthehol_king/pseuds/synthehol_king
Summary: “Which part’s bizarre to a Ferengi, the kissing or the shrubbery?”
Relationships: Vic Fontaine/Quark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	dead plants and other federation traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **cw:** alcohol, heavy petting, sorta-kinda-oomox

“You know, I’m more than capable of making my own gin and tonic, Quark.”

“I’m sure you are,” Quark continues pouring. “But are you just as capable of making your own Cardassian Sunrise?”

Vic smiles, and refrains from pointing out that his abilities as a bartender are no more limited than the replicator that generated the bottle of kanar in Quark’s hand. Maybe it’s his predetermined desire to be a good host, or maybe he just likes seeing a bartender in his element; whatever the case, he lets him continue, leaning over Quark’s shoulder to watch. 

Vic’s kitchen consists mostly of two countertops, one of which overlaps with the living room to serve as a bar. It’s convenient for hosting, but isn’t exactly spacious enough for two grown men to move freely. Not that either seems to mind; Vic is leaning one hand against the marble countertop behind Quark’s arm, his chin practically resting on the former’s shoulder. His sleeves are rolled up, tie hanging over his shoulder, and Quark’s jacket is hanging over the back of a chair, discarded. It’s intimate, despite the fact that there are still far more layers between the two of them than any of the previous guests had been wearing just a few hours before. 

Not that the party had been uninviting, of course. A small gathering of the senior staff and a few plus-ones to celebrate yet another Federation holiday that, out of the entire group of them, Vic seemed to have the most working knowledge of, the irony of which went unspoken. But regardless, it was apparently Christmas, and whatever that may be, it meant that they were grateful for one another’s company, which was good enough reason to spend an evening together in the holosuites.

Even if some of the traditions were a little strange.

“Listen, sorry if things got a little...awkward earlier,” Vic clears his throat. The space, or lack thereof, between them is hard to ignore, as is the knowledge that if Quark took even half a step back he’d be leaning into Vic’s chest. “To be honest with you, I forgot I hung the darn thing up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Quark answers, as casual as can be. As though the little sprig of green and white hanging over the space where the tile of the kitchen turned into the carpet of the living room hadn’t been on his mind for the last several hours. Along with the memory of amused, expectant smiles turning their way at the sight, and the way Jadzia had swooped in between them to plant a kiss on both of their cheeks. She’d squeezed his shoulder, and he’d thanked her with a look while the rest of the party moved on. 

It wasn’t that he disliked the idea of kissing Vic; he hadn’t really considered it. If he had, he certainly hadn’t planned on doing it for the first time in front of anyone, least of all the entire senior staff. And especially not on account of a dead plant hanging from the ceiling.

“I’ve gotten used to how bizarre human traditions can be.” Quark tilts his head to the side, without looking back at Vic. He doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s looking at him with that same little half-smirk he always does, like he’s said something funny. 

“Which part’s bizarre to a Ferengi, the kissing or the shrubbery?”

“A little of both, if we’re being honest, but I was referring to the need for an _audience_ ,” Quark has given up on mixing, and turns to face Vic, leaning back against the counter. The way Vic’s expression halts, his arm frozen in place a second longer than it should be before he steps back does not go unnoticed. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a ‘need,’” Vic’s voice is tuned to a charming baritone, watching the way Quark leans forward at his retreat with renewed confidence. 

Quark takes a step forward. “You sure about that?”

Vic steps back. They stare at each other, the knowledge of where this is inevitably going challenging them to just give up the game entirely. But Quark is stubborn, and Vic is dedicated, and both have a healthy respect for the ritual.

“Now, how does a thing like that happen twice?” Vic asks with affected surprise, glancing above them to see that they’ve managed to drift underneath the mistletoe once again. “My luck must be changing.”

“Bartender’s secret,” Quark smiles, looking up at him under hooded eyes. “Bring a little luck with you to spread around. Good for business.”

“That’s a pretty good secret,” Vic smiles back as Quark’s hand finds it way to his chest. “Got any more you’re keen on sharing?”

The look Quark gives him sends the equivalent of a shiver through his coding. He leans down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, and startles a little at the way Quark immediately deepens the embrace. Vic can keep up, though - soon he’s wrapping his arm around the other’s small waist, pulling him flush against his torso as he feels Quark’s nails gripping the front of his shirt. He opens his mouth, and suddenly there’s tongues and teeth and sounds he’s come to understand are a lot more common in the neighboring holosuites than in his own, but he can’t say that he minds it. 

He’s moving his other hand to hold the back of Quark’s neck when they finally pull apart, Quark drawing in a sudden, sharp breath just as his wrist makes contact with the outer ridge of his ear. Vic’s breathing just as hard, but still manages to look at him with that same wry little smile, one eyebrow raised. 

“I take it that’s another, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a multi-chapter thing with quark kissing different people under the mistletoe but honestly idk if i have the energy lol
> 
> also this rarepair is going to kill me why can’t i be obsessed with literally anything else


End file.
